


Yall wanna Gen Z

by iiBleachii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AS I SAID, Also much cussing in this fic lmao, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), But like Peter literally is a gen z kid, Crack, Dark Humor, Fluff, Gen, Its a happy fic lmao, Lowkey angst not really, Oh yeah this fic is after all the badshit with daddy thanos, Peter & Michelle fucking bros, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, This fic is all for fun, can you tell I can't do tags, don't take it too serious, let peter parker cuss for fucks sake, lowkey, never beta read hoesssss, not beta read we die like men, so is Michelle and Ned, uhh ngl peter is a lowkey/highkey bAMf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiBleachii/pseuds/iiBleachii
Summary: Sometimes we forget that Peter Parker is a Gen Z kiddo, and he damn well isn't afraid to show that side.(Continues after all of the infinity war fiasco.)





	1. bitch-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucked on nightquil right now, so shits gonna be wrong in this story
> 
> fdesjk idk why I'm writing this I literally was about to go play COD until I passed out but fuck it.
> 
> Update: was gonna make this to a one-shot, sike bitches its gonna be multiple chapters.

Peter Parker's night usually didn't consist of him scrolling through social media at 3 a.m.

 

Especially since coming back from that shit-hole Soul stone, a week of everyone reuniting with their families after a full year of half the world disappearing and constant talks and decisions about the mayhem with the government officials.

 

So in total, it was  _hell._

 

So what if Peter is up later than he should, not obeying Mr. Stark's orders to  _rest_ and  _not be on your phone 24/7 you heathen_. Sue him.

 

Nothing too interesting was going on in the social media world, new dry memes, random cat videos, people being dumb, Jonas Brothers return-

 

_Wait what._

 

-

"What the hell is so  _important_ Parker that you have to call me at three in the morning." Michelle spat, rubbing her eyes from the rude awakening of Peter Parker.

 

"When the hell did the Jonas Brothers  **literally** decide to come back?" Peter screeched in the phone microphone having Michelle having to pull the phone away from her ears. 

 

She gave a sigh, "Peter can we  _not_ talk about this right now, how about I don't know, call me  _never."_ Peter gave a tsk, glaring at his phone as if Michelle could  _somehow_ see his glare through the screen.

 

"No, we need to talk about this now, because clearly, I'm behind on a lot of shit-" She rolled her eyes at the idiot. "Well maybe if your headass decided not to go into _gointospacetohelpandbeatafuckinggrapeanddisappearforayear_ you would be up to date." 

 

Peter inhaled sharply.

 

 _Shit!_ Michelle thought.  _Mistake Mistake fix it you dumbass-_

 

"I'm feeling attacked right now how dare you, Michelle," Peter whined. Michelle let out a sigh of relief. She gave a small smile to herself. Glad to know that Peter Parker is still himself even after all the shit that went down. 

 

"Okay dumbass, tomorrow, you, me and Ned will waste our lives eating junk food at your apartment, and I'll catch you up on everything you missed during the year," Michelle spoke. 

 

"Deal, but one quick question." Michelle raised her eyebrow. 

 

"You just asked-" Michelle stated. "Stop being a smartass MJ," Peter interrupted.

 

"How do you feel about the Jonas Brothers new song?"

 

Silence. 

 

" _Fuck off, Parker."_

 


	2. Peter is confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jokes on you guys i'm not high on nightquil again, i'm just fucking sick.
> 
> (literally been sick for about 2 weeks now plz pray)
> 
> uwu babies I'm fucking beast on COD (not really)

"I'm not feeling your big dick energy, Parker," Michelle stated, sipping on her vanilla frosty.

 

_Slam!_

 

"I'm feeling attacked right now,  _again,"_ Peter whined, banging his hands against the wooden table at Wendy's. "Ned, back me up!"

 

Ned and Michelle gave each other a look, before both looking back at Peter, who was pouting like a child.

 

"Sorry Peter, I'm not feeling your big dick energy either," Ned spoke in a soft voice. Michelle held in a snort at Peter's appalled expression. Peter sighed dramatically, betrayed by his own friends he thought. 

 

" **I-** "  _slam_ " **hate-** "  _slam_ " **you-** "  _slam_ " **both-** " 

 

_Slam_

 

"U-Um, excuse me?" A timid voice spoke. All three teenagers turned to the young employee who currently had a nervous facial expression towards them. She twiddled her thumbs, before softly speaking. 

 

"My manager asked to please stop banging your head on the table, your scaring the c-customers." Peter looked around, having the audacity to feel embarrassed. Giving the girl a quick nod, Peter folded his arms and hid his blushed cheeks. Everyone was staring. 

 

Michelle gave a snicker once again. Peter pouted.

 

"Already let's make a deal, Parker," Michelle stated. Peter perked up at the word deal. Ned shot a look at Michelle.

 

"Find out what the hell 'big dick energy' is and I'll graciously let you off the hook for Decathlon Practice for two days." Michelle offered, looking Peter dead set in his eyes. Peter looked back, not once looking away. He brought out his hand towards Michelle.

 

"Deal." They shook, the deal was on.

 

Ned gave a sip at his frosty. "Hey guys, we're getting kicked out." Michelle and Peter spun their heads towards him. Ned shrugged. "Parent's were complaining that we kept saying dick in front of their holy children."A nosy mother overheard, glaring over at the table. They ignored her.

 

"I didn't see the manager walk up to our table," Peter said, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"Y'all were too busy looking into each others soul to see that she told us to skedaddle."Michelle and Peter snorted.

 

The three teenagers slid out the booth, walking towards the exit, staff watching them closely. Letting Ned and Peter leave before her, Michelle turned around before she exited the Wendy's, flipping a middle-finger to the manager who was watching them leave with a smirk. 

 

She wasn't smirking after that.

 

- 

 

Somehow Peter found out faster then Michelle wanted.

 

Two days after the fiasco at Wendy's, (Which involved the manager trying to pick a fight with some teenagers and cops got involved, an hour of false accusations that they physically harmed her, which  _they didn't._ ) Peter found out and quick. Michelle knows Peter is a smart boy,  _smart as fuck,_ but she expected at least two more days.

 

(Michelle forgot that Peter is a dedicated Gen Z kiddo who loves memes as much as the next kid.) 

 

It started like this.

 

Academic Decathlon Tryouts. Nice, warm, sunny day. The second day of the new school year and officially two weeks after the fight that took the world by storm. All the original members of the team are seated in their respected spots, watching Michelle, their captain, interview some of the new freshman. Three official seats now open to Midtown High School for Science and Technology Academic Decathlon team. Michelle knew most of the members weren't going to pay attention, hence why she openly let the Decathlon team stay in the room while she did her Judge Judy Job. Half of the members were on their phones, some were spacing out, Peter and Ned we're geeking out over something new and Flash-

 

Well, Flash was sulking.

 

About two interviews ago, one of Flash's new goonie attempted to try out and was quickly asked by Michelle to politely leave due to the fact he was spouting  _bullshit._

 

_And Well, Flash didn't take that so well._

 

Michelle held up her hand at the young girl in front of her, apologizing for stopping her mid-sentence, she turned around to Flash, giving him a pinch on the arm. He screeched, slapping her hand away from his arm.

 

"What the hell, Michelle!" He spat, rubbing where she pinched him. She rolled her eyes at him. 

 

"Stop sulking like a baby, it's embarrassing." Flash gave a huff, glaring at Michelle, who just gave him a dead expressed look. Michelle turned to the girl once again, about to continue when she was abruptly interrupted. 

 

"Hey Flash," Peter said, speaking to Flash as if they were buddies. "I'm not feeling your big dick energy and it's  _really_ embarrassing. Everyone's practically spewing it, but not you. Shame."  The room got silent, the attention now on Peter, who was looking down on his phone. Ned, who took a couple of seconds to realize what Peter said, threw his head back and cackled. The Decathlon snickered at Flash's now red face, who stood up and began marching towards Peter. 

 

"What the hell was that Penis? Say it to my face!" Flash roared, his face boiling red at that point. Peter raised his eyebrows.

 

"Eugene, sit your ass down now, _so help me god_ I will kick you out of his team so fast for attempting for physically harm your teammate." Michelle spat, glaring at Flash, who had stopped dead in his tracks, before turning around back to his seat, mumbling very inappropriate threats about Peter and Michelle. 

 

 _That dramatic bitch._ Michelle thought, watching Flash throw himself into his chair and cross his arms like a child whose candy was taken away. 

 

Michelle snorted. 

 

_Fucking Parker._

 

-

 

 

~~B o n u s  S c e n e:~~

 

_"You fucking bitch Parker, couldn't you waited until the tryouts were over to pull that card." Michelle said, sliding over the frosty toward Peter. "Poor girl was practically traumatized, and she was a perfect member! but nooooo you had to meme." Ned, who was not helping, cackled even louder. Some of the employees, who recognized the teens from the other day, quickly turned around trying not to get involved with them once again, others glared._

 

_Michelle just glared back._

 

_Peter gave Michelle a big smile. "I don't know Michelle, your big dick energy ain't too hot either."_

 

_"Fuck you, Parker, I have the best big dick energy in the group," Michelle argued, shoving her index finger in Peter's face._

 

_"Didn't I kick you little shits out the other day, get the hell out!"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright my little shits uwu that kudos and comment owo


	3. fuck-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I disappeared for a cool few days and that's because I'm moving my cuties
> 
> this was supposed to be up by before 8 pm? I fucking siked myself on that and took a fatass nap and decided to write finally at 11 pm (its really 10:46 but go off i guess lmao)
> 
> this chapter is a bit messy but oh well (:

 

 

"Please let this be a real fire, please let this be a real fire,  _please-"_

 

"Peter  _shut the fuck up."_  Michelle deadpanned. Peter looked at his friend and gave a pout, his eyes watering slightly. Michelle rolled her eyes, flicking her friend's forehead. 

 

He screeched. 

 

"Damn puppy eyes ain't gonna work," Michelle said, dragging Peter towards the open grass just outside the school. Giving a wave towards Ned, who beat them to the area first, she threw Peter to the ground who face-planted into the grass. He gave a groan, lifting his head to rub at his now sore nose.

 

"That hurt Michelle," Peter grumbled. "I don't think we could be friends ever again." He ducked, avoiding Michelle's fingers which were trying to flick his forehead again. Ned rolled his eyes at the two.

 

"Girls, girls you're both pretty, knock it off before Mr. Harrington comes over and watches us like children," Ned said, pointing in the direction of their teacher, who was glaring at the three. Michelle gave a huff, the glare doing no effect.

 

"He won't do shit." Peter and Ned gave a gasp. 

 

"Language!" Tooted Peter, which Ned gave a sharp nod, agreeing to Peter's comment. 

 

Michelle scoffed. "You boys have said worse, shut up." 

 

"We are Christian children  _thank you very much."_ Peter cried out. Ned nodded in agreement, giving a thumbs up to Michelle. 

 

"But in all seriousness, please be a real fire," Peter commented towards the group. 

 

At approximately twelve-thirty pm on a Tuesday afternoon, Midtown High School of Science and Technology's fire alarm rang out throughout the whole school, having 1,000 students exit their respected classrooms and head to the proper exit. The hallway was filled with students bumping into each other, mutters about a waste of time, and how " _this shits too early why not on a Friday."_

 

A faint  _'mood Parker'_ rang out from the crowd of students on the grass. 

 

Peter gave thumbs up towards the student. Both Michelle and Ned snorted. 

 

A random teacher walked up to Mr. Harrington, whispered something in his ear and walked away. Michelle raised her eyebrow and looked at Peter, who was concentrating slightly at the teachers. 

 

He rubbed at his temples. "Nothing serious, just a small fire in one of the labs, it should only take a few more minutes." Peter gave a groan. "Shut the damn alarm off already, jeesh," Peter mumbled.

 

Ned rubbed Peter's back, trying to comfort the superhero teenager. 

 

Michelle gave a wince. She forgot Peter's senses were 10x better than the average person. 

 

As minutes felt like hours, the alarm finally shut off. A quick  _ring_ echoed through the speakers shortly after.

 

_"It's clear, all students and teachers head back to your classrooms, all students and teachers please head back to your classrooms, thank you."_

 

"Alright everybody lets head back!" Mr. Harrington yelled out to the students, earning a groan. He all gave them a look, which they shrugged at. 

 

"We thought we would be excused to go home!" One student yelled, which Mr. Harrington scoffed at. 

 

"You should be grateful that you get to stay here and learn! Appreciate it!" A random teacher yelled at the students, which half of the students to roll their eyes at. The students began shuffling back into the school. 

 

"Man," Peter pouted, waiting with his two buddies on the grass until there was a secure pathway for them to go back to class, "I wish I caught on fire, that would have meant no more  _depression._ " Michelle swatted Peter's arm. "I would have been free from this world-"

 

"Mood," Ned said. Michelle couldn't help but nod in agreement. She mentally laughed at their dark humor.

 

"Ahem." The three of them turned, faced with an angered Mr. Harrington.

 

"You three, after school  _stay behind to talk."  
_

 

_Shit-_

 

 

_-_

 

 

"So, want to explain  _why_ I had to for you to leave school when it ended about 40 minutes ago?" Tony said, leaning against his Bentley Mulsanne car door, raising his eyebrows at the sulking teenager. Peter shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. 

 

"Stop sulking kid, what did you do." Tony said, ignoring the _'im a good child'_ comment. He rolled his eyes, opening the passenger door for Peter. Tony walked over to the driver's seat after Peter got into the car, hopped in and drove off towards the tower.

 

"I-" Peter started after a few minutes of silence, flushing a bit, "Made a stupid joke, which my teacher overheard, and got sent up to the crisis counselor with Michelle and Ned." Tony, who was stopped at a red light, stared at the young teenager. 

 

Tony cackled. 

 

"Stop!" Peter cried out, his face really turning red. "I'm embarrassed enough, Mr. Stark!" Peter pouted. 

 

He still kept laughing. Peter crossed his arms like a child. 

 

"Alright, I won't laugh anymore, Underoos," Tony said, wiping a tear from his eye. Peter slightly shoved Tony's shoulders, who let out a squawk. "So, did you get in trouble?" 

 

Peter gave a nod.

 

"We got one week worth of detention, for making an "inappropriate joke during a serious situation," Peter said, sinking into the seat, fiddling with his fingers. 

 

"Well, if you did have a serious problem, go to them, Peter," Tony said, which Peter gave a nod. 

 

" _Alright, Peter?"_ Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yes,  _dad."_ Teased Peter, which caused a flick to the forehead. Peter cried out.

 

"Why is everyone flicking me today!" 

 

 

- 

 

 

B **o nu** S :

 

_Honk!_

 

"Who the hell do you think your honking at, damn car!" Tony screamed, bringing down the car window and flipping off the car from behind. The man from the car screamed out. 

 

"I'm Tony Stark, I could do whatever I want-"

 

" _Jesus Mr. Stark it's our fault for not moving for a good 2 minutes-"_

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye mr. harrington takes that shit seRioUs bRoythEtrS


	4. hit or miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowzers it's like 6:30 pm and I made me some bomb ass scrambled eggs
> 
> also i can't believe i'm making this lmao
> 
> update procrastinated so hard I finished this short ass fic at almost 11, like good shit man.

 

 

"TikTok?" Peter slowly said.

 

Michelle and Ned looked straight at Peter. 

 

They blinked. Peter looked up in confusion.

 

"Did I say it right?" He looked back down at his phone. "What the hell is TikTok?" 

 

The three teenagers were once again back at the notorious Wendy's they keep getting kicked out of. The staff, who recognized the teens, were now completely used to their weird conversations and always getting kicked out by the Wendy's manager. The manager on the other hand, well.

 

Hates them.

 

Ned broke out of his trance first, clasping his hand on Peter's right shoulder. He looked Peter straight in his eyes, his face screaming that he was nervous. He cleared his throat.

 

"Hit or miss-"

 

" _Shut the fuck up Ned-"_ Michelle quickly cutting of Ned from continuing his sentence. Ned grasped at his chest, heartbroken from the interruption.

 

Michelle rolled her eyes at her friends dramatic ways. 

 

" _Guys_ _,_ " Peter whined. "We're getting off track, what's TikTok?" 

 

"Its like Vine, but-" 

 

"But better!" Ned chimed in, cutting off Michelle. She glared at him for interrupting, which Ned just shrugged at. 

 

"Its hell, don't watch TikTok videos Peter, its so bad-" 

 

"It's not that bad!" Ned cried out.

 

"Its bad, terrible, cringe-worthy,  _this ain't it, chief-_ " 

 

" _Oh my god,_ You guys are ridiculous, I'll find out myself!" Peter yelled, grabbing his backpack and leaving Wendy's. Michelle took a sip of her frosty, staring at the door Peter left through. 

 

"5 bucks he'll call me wanting to make a TikTok account with him." Michelle deadpans.

 

"I shouldn't make a gamble," Ned said in a dry tone. "But 5 bucks he'll call  _me_ tonight to make a TikTok account with after all  _I'm_ his best friend." 

 

"Deal, Bitch." 

 

 

-

 

_ring! ring!_

 

" _Oh for fucks sakes-"_ Michelle spats out, face smothered into her pillow. She blindly reaches around her dresser, attempting to grab her phone. After a few seconds, she yanks it off the charger, the brightness on the phone hitting her face makes her hiss. She slides her thumb on the  _accept_ button.

 

"1 minute Parker,  _go._ " Snarled Michelle.

 

"We should make a TikTok account!" Peter giggled. 

 

Pure Silence. 

 

_Beep Beep Beep_

 

"Aww, she hung up!" Peter pouted. 

 

 

- 

 

 

_clank!_

 

Tony rubbed his eyes, attempting to get away from the drowsiness. He let out a big yawn, stepping into the kitchen to see what the commotion was. 

 

Pause.

 

There was Peter Parker, gathering pots and pans and duct-taping himself as if it was armor. Tony just blinked.

 

"..What the hell are you doing, Parker?" Tony hesitantly asked. Peter's head shot up at the question, blankly staring at Tony.

 

"Michelle's going to be here any minute and kill me, Mr. Stark," Peter said. Once again, Tony just blinked. 

 

"Alright, you have fun." Tony deadpan, not wanting to deal with teenagers. Peter pouted, walking over to Tony and tugging his oil covered shirt. 

 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter whined, "All I wanted to do was make TikToks!" 

 

Tony shot Peter a confused look. "A TikTok?" 

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y.S voice rang out through the kitchen. "Miss Jones has arrived, Mr. Parker."

 

"Shit!" Peter screeched and raced towards his room. "I'm not here!" 

 

"Language." Tony sighed, grabbing an empty mug and walking towards the coffee machine. Damn teenagers he thought. A few minutes later, the elevator makes a  _ding!_ noise and an angry 16-year-old teenager walks out, stomping towards Peter's room. Tony, who just finished making his coffee, took a sip out of the mug, watching the teenager seethe in anger march toward the super teens room. 

 

"I'm going to kill your intern." Michelle spat at the billionaire, which he responded with a thumbs up.

 

 

-

 

 

" **MERCY MICHELLE, MERCY DAMN IT!"** Peter's cry rang out across the compound. 

 

" _Don't ever wake me up again at 4 in the morning, especially on the weekends!"_ Michelle spat. 

 

Tony took another sip of his coffee. 

 

'Huh' Tony thought, 'Getting his ass kicked and he's the one with the Superpowers.' Tony shivered.

 

'Remind me never to introduce her to Pepper.'

 

 

-

 

 

"Whaaaat!" Ned cried out. "He wanted to make a TikTok account with you?" 

 

"Pay up, bitch," Michelle smirked at her friend, who just huffed and reached into his pocket, handing the 5 dollar bill. She quickly snatched it from his grasps.

 

Peter rolled his eyes at their exchange. 

 

"That's not fair," Ned grumbled. "All he did was complain to me how Vine is better, which it  _isn't_!" Ned cried out. 

 

Peter let out a gasp. "Not true, Vine is better!" Peter exclaimed. 

 

"Gotta agree with Peter, Vine all the way." Michelle agreed. Peter let out a victory yell, which Ned just groaned at the two.

 

"Sorry Ned, Michelle's my new best friend now!" Peter cheerfully said, grabbing onto Michelle's arm. Michelle gave a small smile at Peter, before looking up and giving Ned a shit-eating grin. She flipped her middle finger towards his direction, making sure Peter doesn't see. 

 

"Fuck off" She mouthed playfully towards Ned. He shot a glare at her.

 

"This ain't over, bitch." Ned mouthed back.

 

Peter was still clueless. 

 

_Ned: 0 \ MJ: 1_

 

 

-

 

 

~~**e x t r a :**~~

 

"I wanna be tracer-" 

 

"Oh my god,  _Shut the hell up Peter before I chop your balls off-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you best believe michelle and ned fight over who's Peter's Best friend.


	5. yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read the chapter notes (^:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number 1. I have a huge headache right now, so when I tell you this fic might not be gucCi level, its my best rn.
> 
> number 2. I haven't uploaded in like almost 2 weeks, but I do have a reason whY. In my last chapter, I mentioned, that I was moving and well, I did. Let me tell you, I've moved in the past, but I was young so I really didn't do this, but now that I'm older, ooooooohhhhh boy do I hate moving. 
> 
> number 3. I just had to show off. I got endgame tickets !!! literally went to bed 5 minutes before they got released, couldn't buy the tickets throughout the day since my phone died and didn't charge up until like 4 hours later, but ya bitch got deeemmm.
> 
> Honestly, I missed writing. Like I haven't had a feeling like this in a very long time. even if my stories aint the best (:
> 
> also aha, might be writing an actual, serious fanfiction soooooooon. 
> 
> also again, do leave suggestions what you want me to write. Like "wRiTe abOuT ThiS" like okay don't mind. Sometimes I just have bad ideas lmao.

 

"Listen, this plan will work as long as the puppy doesn't  _look_ at Mr. Stark, then Mr. Stark can't  _see_ the dog." Peter pointed out, giving a wink towards the two teenagers.

 

Ned gave him a pitying look. 

 

"Oh _yes_ Peter, because that's how it works." Michelle deadpan. She looked down at the puppy cradled in Peter's arm, rubbing behind its ear. Peter gave a huff at her affection. 

 

"Why don't you shower Ned and I with love and affection?" Whined Peter, giving Michelle his puppy eyes. Which Michelle answered with a flick of her fingers to his forehead. He yelped at the slight tingle. 

 

"Why is it always me! What about Ned!" Peter cried out. The puppy barked as if it was agreeing with Peter. Ned put his hands up in surrender. 

 

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Because Ned is  _amazing_ , duh." Ned made Michelle a little heart out of his fingers. Michelle shot finger guns back at him.

 

"Alright, guys its time to do this. Peter announced. "This might be our hardest thing yet, but we're prepared-" 

 

"Cool Peter, shut up." Michelle Innocently cut off Peter's 'serious talk,' walking into the unlit Stark Tower building. Ned gave a shrug towards Peter, who was gaping at the rude interruption. 

 

"C'mon Peter," Ned said, giving Peter a wrinkly smile.

 

Peter gave a tsk. "You guys are  _such_ party poopers."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 _"Peter, I'm detecting an unusual heat signature near you, shall I report this to Mr. Stark?"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke. Peter shook his head quickly.

 

"No, its fine! It's uh.." Peter trailed off, tapping his chin with his available hand, trying to think of a logical excuse while balancing the puppy. "It's a surprise!" 

 

"A surprise?" F.R.I.D.A.Y questioned.

 

"Mhm! so we have to be quiet about it." Peter pleaded, trying to convince the AI as if she was a 4-year-old toddler. The AI was silent for a moment as if she was thinking. 

 

"Mr. Stark is in his room if you need him, Peter." The AI suddenly spoke, cutting off before Peter could respond back. Peter gave a sigh, gently shoving his face into the puppy's fur. 

 

Michelle's eyebrows gave a twitch. "Artificial Intelligence my  _ass."_

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Peter should have known his plan was going  _too_ smoothly. 

 

His Parker Luck was just biting all over his body-

 

Or is that just the puppy?

 

Who knows.

 

Once they got to the 81st floor, they had only one way to get to Peter's room. Pass by the kitchen, which leads to the Common room and immediately run down the hallway, until you get to Peter's room, which his door is coated in blue paint. Easy to do, right? 

 

Wrong. 

 

Tony's room is 3 doors down from Peter's.

 

So, when the three teenagers turned into the hallway and were just 5  _feet_ away from Peter's door, Tony walked out. The three teenagers froze in their spots.

 

' _Shit!'_ The teens screamed in their heads. Peter, who was at the front, quickly turned around, trying to keep the puppy out of Tony's view. Michelle, who quickly bounced back from the sudden scare, stood in front of Peter, shoving her hands in her pockets, trying to act normal as possible. 

 

Tony finally acknowledge the group, raising his eyebrow at the sudden change in the three of them. "Hey, kiddos." 

 

"Hello," Michelle said with a monotone voice. Ned squeaked out a 'Hello!' Tony gave a nod towards them. He looked over Michelle's shoulders.

 

"No 'Hey,' Underoos?" Teased Tony. A muffled 'hey' was the only thing said. Tony, once again raised his eyebrows at the two teenagers who were facing him. Ned looked away and began whistling innocently, tapping his foot slightly. Michelle just mimicked Tony and raised her eyebrows towards him.

 

Tony gave a sigh. "F.R.I.D.A.Y said you had a surprise for me?" 

 

The three teens tensed up. 

 

" _Traitor!"_ Peter hissed at the ceiling. 

 

The AI never spoke. 

 

Tony just huffed at Peter. 

 

"C'mon, it can't be that bad-"

 

_Ruff!_

 

The hallway got silenced. Tony blinked. 

 

"What was that?" 

 

"Nothing." The teenagers said in sync. 

 

_Ruff!_

 

"Damn it,  _your not helping,_ " pleaded Peter.

 

Peter, who finally had the guts, turned around to face Tony, who had a big fake smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Surprise?"

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Mr. Stark, just for a few days!" 

 

"Nope, no-no, nope,  _nada."_

 

"I swear, I'll take care of it-"

 

"Her," Michelle interrupted.

 

" _Her,"_ Peter begged. The four of them were now sitting in the Common Room, getting a lecture from Tony. Michelle who didn't look like she wanted to be involved in this conversation, just looked down at her phone, her free hand rubbing her fingers through up and down puppy's small back. Ned fidgeted in his spot on the couch, his body practically screaming that he was nervous. 

 

"Just for a bit!"

 

"Nope!"

 

"Mr. Stark!" Whined Peter. Tony crossed his arms, looking away from Peter,  _pouting._

 

'Such a child.' Michelle thought, mentally rolling her eyes. 

 

"Tony, give Peter a break." A soft voice spoke out. Everyone snapped their necks to the new voice-

 

"Miss Pots!" Peter cried out in relief. The whole room's tension slowly melted out. Pepper walked towards Tony, giving him a quick peck on the cheeks, before turning to Peter. She smiled at the teenager and gave him a quick hug. She gave a quick nod towards the teens on the couch. 

 

Pepper's eyes immediately found the puppy's gaze. She walked towards the couch, smoothing out the back of her skirt, before sitting on the unoccupied side of the puppy. She gave a small pat on the puppy's head, which she immediately began barking in excitement. 

 

Pepper looked up at Tony. "Just a few days." Peter's eyes began to sparkle. 

 

"But-"

 

Pepper raised her eyebrow.

 

Tony sighed. "Fineee, but onl-  _oof!"_

 

Peter gave Tony a big hug, latching onto the back of his shirt in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you!" Peter squealed. Tony, who was shocked at the sudden hug, just gave another huff before melting into the hug. 

 

Michelle gave a snort on the couch. " _Father and Son."_

 

_"Shut up brat-"_

 

" _Tony."_

 

 

-

 

 

**Miss Potts:**

**iMessage**

Today at 3:13 a.m.

 

_**(Image of the puppy-named Lacey-sleeping on Tony's bare chest. Tony's mouth is glistering with salvia)** _

 

**He loves her.**

read: 3:15 a.m.

 

                                                               **Peter:**

   **You do realize my apartment allows Pets right?**

read: 3:20 a.m.

 

      **Miss Potts:**

**Why wouldn't I? lol**

read: 4:20 a.m.

 

 

\--

 

 ~~~~" _Screw you both."_ Tony moaned, his hands covering his embarrassment. 

 

Pepper just giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. all you people who asked about my rat dogz-
> 
> (;
> 
> also how did peter, mj and ned find the pupper? they were walking to grab something quick to eat and its like 10 pm and they saw a pup all hungry and they were like "lets kidnap it"
> 
> funny story I almost kidnapped a cat, but thats for another day.


	6. crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the recent endgame trailer when it shows the clip tony and peter. this is how I imagined it went dowN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desdorejfi yes yall see this, I'm updating again
> 
> I hope you guys know I love when you comment, i'm just nervous to actually respond back and yes i'm being 100% serious about that.
> 
> also ty for all the kudos and hnnnggggggggg

_"Kid, I swear to god stop moving-"_

 

"I-I'm sorry!" babbled Peter to Happy, who was pinching his nose in frustration. In his right hand, a small white portable camera was loosely gripped onto. 

 

Mr. Stark snorted at chaos.

 

"Chill out Underoos," Tony said, trying his best to assure the now getting anxious teen, he gave a slight ruffle to Peter's hair. Peter gave a slight whine at the action, running his hands through his hair to fix it. "Let's just hurry on so we could go grab some grub." Happy rolled his eyes at his boss's comment. 

 

"If the damn kid can stay still." Happy mumbled under his breath. Peter, who's hearing was  _not_ normal like the average human, gave a cute glare towards Happy, who just snorted at the attempt. 

 

_"Mr. Stark-"_ cried out Peter. "Happy's bullying me!" 

 

" _Am not-!"_

 

"Boys, boys, You're both pretty." Tony chuckled. Both Happy and Peter glared at Tony. 

 

"Anyways," Tony went on, "Let's take this picture alright, I'm  _starving_." Tony proceeded to grab Peter's far shoulder, clasping onto it and lightly shoving him and Peter together until they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Tony grasped the other side of the framed photo.

 

'Stark Internship: Peter Parker'

 

"Let's get this show on the road." Happy stated, closing one eye and looking directly into the viewfinder "3..2..1" 

 

At the last second, both Peter and Tony shoved 2 semi-bent fingers behind each others head, mimicking bunny ears. A  _click!_ rang out, and the flash of the camera shot out towards them. Happy waited for a few seconds, letting the camera do its magic. He gave a loud snort.

 

"What the hell is this, 2012?" He shoved the camera towards Peter and Tony. Both looked down in confusion.

 

"Hey!" Peter chuckled. "You copied me, Mr. Stark!" Tony's head shot up, giving Peter a playful glare.

 

"Nu uh! You copied me, Underoos!" Tony argued back. They began going back and forth.

 

"Boys, Boys, You're both pretty." Happy mimicked Tony's words from earlier, which Tony softly slapped the back of Happy's head.

 

Happy squawked. 

 

"You know," Peter grinned. "We should frame this." 

 

"Frame it, why?" Tony questioned. 

 

"Because," Peter exclaimed. " _This_ is the best moment of my life! Oooh I have to tell Ned, and May and Michelle-  _oooo even show Flash that this isn't a fake internship-"_

 

"Alright kid, we'll frame it. Just bring down the speed to 12%." Tony teased. Peter's cheeks turned into a light pink. 

 

"Speaking of Flash," Happy spoke, raising an eyebrow at Peter. "Is he still bothering you?" Peter waved his hands out, crossing each other every second.

 

"N-No!" Peter stuttered out. "He's dialed it down-  _I swear Happy don't give me that look!"_ Peter cried out. Happy rolled his eyes, clenching his fists and shoving his towards Peter's direction.

 

"Just tell him you know a professional boxer, and he'll stop." Happy bragged. Tony gave a snort.

 

"Last time I checked, you got your ass handled by Nat," Tony said blankly. Happy sputtered out.

 

"That was years ago!" 

 

"Anyways!" Peter cut in. "Let's frame this and go eat!" 

 

"We can just do it after Pete-" 

 

"Please Mr. Stark!" Peter whined, giving him his best puppy eyes. "I want to give it to May!" Tony made a gurgling sound as if he had something shoved down his throat. He threw his hand over his eyes to avoid Peter's puppy eyes.

 

It didn't work. 

 

"Fine," Tony sighed loudly. "Grab the frame in the other office,  _then_ we'll leave to eat." Peter cheered out, quickly running out of the room. 

 

"Don't run kid!" Tony yelled at. A faint 'yeah!' was the only response. Tony just sighed a little louder.

 

Happy scoffed. Tony just looked and raised his eyebrow. 

 

"What?" 

 

_"You're so whipped."_

 

"Am not!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave a kudos and if you don't ill haunt you ):


	7. abs of STEEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hi 
> 
> I was gonna update yesterday buttttt I got lazy (:
> 
> as I'm writing, i'm currently ordering doordash because I wanted pancakes and my mom would go ballistic if she saw me making pancakes at like 4 pm lol
> 
> my rat dog wanted attention, so when i decided to write this story EaRly then usual, she kept bugging me so its actually 4:20 as i'm writing and I was supposed to begin an hour ago-
> 
> oops (:

It wasn't Peter's fault that he intentionally hid the fact that - _yes-_  Peter Parker is jacked out. It's not like he /intentionally/ left out the fact that he has a " _bit"_ more muscles than a regular student at Midtown High School. It's more like-

 

_"_ _What the hell Parker!"_

 

They never asked.

 

Peter jumped at the sudden deafening screech that echoed throughout the Boy's locker room. Peter gave a sigh. He quickly slammed his locker shut, turning to Flash, who's finger was pointing straight at him. All the boys who hadn't left stared at the commotion, putting the spotlight on Peter. Just what Peter needed.

 

"Yes Flash?" Peter calmly questioned Flash.

 

"Lift up your shirt!" 

 

Silence.

 

"What the hell Flash!" A random guy roared out in laughter, lightly banging his fist against the lockers. A few rolled their eyes at the scene, going back to what they were previously doing. A couple snickered.

 

"Shut up! I need to know if-  _Hey Parker, don't leave!"_ Peter stopped, the chemistry book clutched to his chest now began to practically suffocate him from how hard he had it against his chest, wondering all the reasons  _why_ Flash would want to see underneath his shirt. He turned around to face Flash once again. 

 

"No." Peter deadpanned. Flash squawked. 

 

"You didn't even hear  _why!"_ Flash yelled out, trying his best to defend himself. He scurried over to Peter, placing his hands down hard against his shoulder as if he was grounding him from not leaving.

 

 _Which isn't._ Peter thought. 

 

"I don't need to," Peter sighed in annoyance. Happy was probably waiting outside, wondering what was the holdup. And tonight was  _Lab night,_ so if he wanted to get everything he needed to be finished before then, he needs to do that  _now._ "Isn't that like, sexual harassment?" 

 

_"Just lift up your damn shirt-!"_

 

"Jesus Flash, calm down." The random kid spoke out. "Why do you want to see his stomach that bad?" 

 

Flash grumbled in irritation, taking his hands off of Peter, he turned to the random kid pointing a Peter. "He-" Flash says, gritting his teeth. "Has a fucking 6-pack."

 

Silence once again echoed throughout the locker room. 

 

One guy broke the silence by giving a small snort before everyone burst out in laughter.

 

"Peter-?!"

 

"The nice goofy kid-!"

 

"The cute nerd-!" 

 

"I'm not cute," Peter mumbled under his breath to himself, pouting. 

 

"A 6-pack!" The locker room boys screamed out in laughter. Flash turned bright red in embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry Flash!" One of the bystanders wheezed out, "But little Peter here is too stick-like, your trippin' man." 

 

Flash clenched his fist. "That's why I'm telling you Peter needs to lift up his shirt-  _where the hell did he go!"_ The space that Peter was occupying was now empty. 

 

"Oh, Peter?" A brown hair boy suddenly spoke against the crowd. Everyone snapped their attention at him. "He left right after you turned red like a tomato." 

 

Flash's face looked like it was getting redder by the moment, whether it was the insult thrown at him or the fact that Peter slipt out of his grasp when he was right behind him. 

 

"Just leave him be Flash." Another random kid said, rolling his eyes, exiting out of the locker room. A few other kids followed his lead. The locker room stood in silence.

 

Flash stood there, clenching his fists tight.

 

_I'll prove them wrong!_

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It took Flash almost a month to prove that he wasn't lying. 

 

After a week in the locker room, almost everyone forgot about the incident that happened. Everyone carried on with their lives like it never happened. Flash-who didn't give up until he proved them wrong, did everything in his power to get Peter to take off his shirt. Which, didn't go too much as planned.

 

Since the locker incident, Peter's been extra careful about changing around the other guys, especially Flash, to the point where he doesn't even change with the rest of the guys no more, he goes and changes into the bathroom stalls, which frustrated Flash even more. Taking a picture never worked, either with Ned being  _right_ there to stop him or someone else in the bathroom at the time, nothing was in his favor. Showers? Peter doesn't even shower until  _everyone_ left, always suspiciously having to ask the coach something that takes up to  _15 minutes,_ and by the time he comes back, the next period bell rings. 

 

(This made Flash late twice already)

 

But Peter always manages to get a pass. 

 

Anyways. 

 

 

Pouring hot soup over Peter during lunch rush didn't even work. Peter had to struggle hard through the piping pain that was boiling on his shirt until he ran out of the cafeteria. 

 

Nothing was working.

 

_Nothing._

 

But somehow, the magical day came. It was a clear, warm, sunny day at Decathlon Practice. The room was buzzing in excitement as Michelle's new idea with solving each problem. Everyone would get in a circle, each person has a partner, which one will stand in the middle with the other competitor and try to answer the question the fastest. The loser sits out until it's their turn again, the winner continues on with the competitors. Easy game. Both Cindy and Ned were practically screaming in sync the answers to Michelle, who looked very entertaining at the flustered two.

 

"I switch out with Peter!" Ned shouts out, high-fiving Peter's hand. Cindy gaped at them. 

 

"They can't do that, Michelle!" Cindy cried out. Michelle just gave her a smirk.

 

"Just this once." Michelle beamed out, a creepy smile was plastered on her face. Cindy gave a dramatic fall to the ground. Peter who walked towards the middle, gave Cindy a helping hand, which she accepted. The two gave a friendly glare at each other, before turning their attention towards Michelle. She gave the countdown, before yelling out a new question towards them, and the race began.

 

Flash, who was spacing out, didn't even think about flipping his shirt until then. 

 

He blinked.

 

Peter was distracted, too busy to even think about Flash trying to do something. He was too focused on beating Cindy, what made him think Flash was going to take this opportunity to expose him. He quickly sat up, flashing Michelle two fingers to signal he was going to the bathroom. He quickly got up, walking directly into the circle, which people shot glares at him for getting in the way. Flash's heart was beating faster and faster the closer he got to Peter.

 

5 feet. 4 feet. 2 feet-

 

Flash gripped the bottom of Peter's shirt, before practically throwing it up, uncovering his stomach. The whole Decathlon team went silent. Peter quickly realized what was going on, patting down his shirt, before turning towards Flash and giving him a glare. 

 

"O-Oh my" 

 

"Peter what the-"

 

"Damn Peter, your  _ripped_ man!" The whole Decathlon screamed out, rushing towards him. All the members pushed Flash out the circle, tossing him on his ass. He screeched at them. 

 

Cindy, who was also pushed to the back, whipped her mouth, cleaning the salvia that was resting on the side of her mouth.

 

"Wow," Cindy muttered. "I'd hit that." Flash turned his neck so hard, he practically broke it, just to give her a disgusted look.

 

Michelle, who finally had enough of their fangirling, blew her whistle she remembered to grab this morning, getting their attention real quick.

 

"Alright losers!" Michelle yelled out. "Back away from the hottie, move it!" 

 

Everyone began shuffling away from Peter, everyone now beginning to gossip about Peter.

 

Especially the girls.

 

_"Woahh, who knew Peter was that ripped?"_

 

 _"I know, he always wears baggy clothes, but now- what a snack_."

 

 _"Damn-"_ The mutters became louder and louder and Flash.

 

He couldn't take it. 

 

"Damn it, Peter!" Flash roared out, barling towards him. Before he could even land a punch on Peter-

 

He blinked. Why was his back cold, and why is he staring at the ceiling- 

 

Why was he on his back.

 

_"Oh my god, Peter just flipped Flash!"_

 

 

_-_

 

 

By the end of the week, the video, (credit to Abraham) who was trying to record Peter's abs, managed to get the video of Peter completely flipping Flash over his shoulder was the number one talk of the school. Flash, who was too ashamed to show back up, didn't attend school for another 3 days after the incident but was left with a week worth of detention. 

 

(Also, the boys in the locker room apologized to Flash for not believing him, because Peter is just too cute to even think of having abs of steel)

 

Now, everywhere Peter went,  _all eyes were on him._

 

Both ladies and guys would walk up to either a. see his abs or b. try to be his friends, but he politely rejected on both parts. 

 

Damn these powers for giving him  _abs._

 

 

_-_

 

 

"P-Peter? Do you mind If I just touch them?" One of the underclassmen stuttered. He stared down at the girl, praying that they would leave him alone for one day. He gave the girl a soft smile.

 

"I-I'm sorry, but-" Icy cold hands rose up from underneath his shirt, feeling around his abs. He quickly knew who it was by the sudden hit of lavender coming from the body behind him. 

 

"Sorry missy, but only _Ned and I_ could feel." Peter began blushing red, pushing away Michelle's hands, which she just grinned. The girl quickly gave an understanding look, before running back to her friends, and immediately gossiping to them. 

 

Peter just sighed. "Damn it, Michelle, now they're gonna think we're all dating." She just rolled her eyes.

 

"Would you rather be harassed?" The look on his face gave him her answer. "Thought so." 

 

"Let's just get to class," Peter grunted, grabbing his books and walking in between his two friends like they were his bodyguards. Once every while, one of the students would give Peter a greeting, which Peter would be respectful and greet him back, but man was he tired of having all eyes on him. 

 

"Cheer up Parker," Michelle deadpanned, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "I'll treat you to Wendy's since your _sad_ about being popular now." Peter groaned at her. 

 

"Shut up."

 

"Hey Peter," Ned butted in. "Did you know half the school wants to take a body shot off your abs?"

 

Peter chokes on his spit.

 

Michelle just threw her head back and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO im not being sarcastic, but thank you very much for the kudos and the comments. I get very happy when I see them
> 
> okay enough of gross emotions (:


	8. is this a moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moth boy, lamp girl and sweet boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed the ending of the last chapter and I lowkey hate it but I'm not going to fix it.
> 
> Anyways, hi yes hello I have a new chapter.
> 
> T-Minus 12 days til I see Endgame.
> 
> Hell yeah. 
> 
> Anways, Enjoy tHE StoRy

     **(J)(N)(P)**

**THOSE bitches > **

**iMessage**

**Today: 6:34 a.m.**

 

**( Pedro)**

 

****

 

**(Pedro)**

** <Tag yourself, I'm the moth going into the sun, expect that did happen but I just went into space and lowkey died lmao**

 

**(Nedders)**

**< I'm the moth telling Peter it's a bad idea but supports his decisions.**

 

 

**(Jones finna steal your eyes for buttons)**

**< _y'all gotta chill-_**

 

 

**_-_ **

 

 

**iMessage**

**Today: 8:09 a.m.**

 

**(Pedro)**

** <Michelle, let me be the lamp to ur moth and attracted yourself to me and be lab partners (:**

 

**(Jones finna steal your eyes for buttons)**

**< your gross**

 

**(Nedders)**

**< MJ I got the brownies, and ill be the lamp to your moth**

 

**(Jones finna steal your eyes for buttons)**

**< damn, looks like im going over to that cutie Ned**

 

**(Nedders)**

**< (':**

 

**(Pedro)**

** <bitches.**

 

 

**-**

 

 

"Its funny," Peter calmly says, taking a bite out of his cheese-and-ham sandwich. "I hate moths, and yet I have to write about why moths are so great."

 

Michelle and Ned just blinked at Peter. Peter paused, giving a questioned looked at his friends.

 

"What?" 

 

The Psychology's substitute teacher had written the trio's class a terrible note-Thanks Flash- and the class was given the assignment to write a five-page essay on why or was the assigned animal/insect/etc they will get is important to society and such. It seems like a dumb and over the top punishment, especially in a _psychology_ class, but if the kids -Flash- kept acting immature and extra as hell, give them something stupid to write about. 

 

A little basket full of crumpled slips of paper was passed around the classroom. The students each grabbed one crumpled slip, some getting a decent topic, some getting a bewildering topic, and when it came to Peter's turn-

 

_Moth._

 

What the hell.

 

"Peter, we've  _literally_ been talking about moths all morning." Michelle deadpanned. Peter just gave a shrug.

 

"Its no problem talking about them." Peter says, "Its when they get near me, I have a problem." Ned gave a snort at Peter.

 

"Oh yeah, a _'problem'_ alright." Ned teasingly says, nudging at Peter's shoulders. Peter scoffed, nudging Ned right back but harder, his cheeks blushed in light pink. Michelle raised her eyebrow at the two. 

 

Ned wiggled his eyebrows towards Michelle. "It's a funny story."

 

 

-

 

**2 weeks ago:**

 

_"Oh shit!"_

 

"Peter!?" Ned screamed out. "What's going on, talk to me!"

 

In Ned's earpiece, the sound of the air rushing past was extreme. The sounds of Peter cursing out was being washed out by the wind. Ned quickly pulls up Peter's POV view in his suit, trying to help in any way. 

 

"Peter!" Ned exclaimed, "You have to web yourself to a building, your about to splat!" 

 

Peter quickly snapped out of his episode, aiming his hand towards the closest building, the web shooter gave a  _Thwip_ noise, the white webs shooting out and sticking onto the building. Peter swang, pushing the momentum to toss himself on the building. Both Ned and Peter sighed in relief. 

 

"What the hell was that, Peter!" Ned suddenly screamed out. Peter ripped his earpiece out from the sudden scream, giving a rub to his ringing ear. 

 

"S-Sorry Ned," Peter stuttered out, smacking a hand over his face. The cold rooftop practically grounding him. "Just something got in my suit, that's all."

 

"Just something?" Ned questioned, "Peter you literally almost died over that something."

 

"Not the first time I almost died over something."

 

_"Peter too soon-"_

 

Peter gave a laugh. he threw his hand over his eyes, shielding himself from the bright building lights. "Your gonna laugh at me."

 

"Peter, just tell me. I'm your best friend, there's no way I'll laugh at you." 

 

Peter grumbled, his face quickly turning red behind his mask. "You promise?"

 

"Promise." 

 

"It was a moth."

 

Silence.

 

"A moth?" Ned quietly asked.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Pff-"

 

" **A moth!"** Ned screamed out in laughter, clutching his stomach. 

 

_"You promised not to laugh Ned!"_ Peter cried out, which made Ned laugh harder. 

 

"Oh-Oh my god Peter!" Ned says, trying to grasp his breath. "Who knew Spider-man was scared of  _moths!"_

 

" _Shut up!"_

 

After a few minutes of Ned laughing, he finally calmed down, rubbing his tears away. "Ah man, that was a good laugh."

 

"Shut up Ned," mumbled Peter. 

 

"So did you get the moth out or..?" Ned questioned.

 

Silence

 

"Peter?"

 

_**"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck"** _

__

_**-** _

 

"And it doesn't help that Mr. Stark saw the recording too," Peter whined, "Now he's trying to help me get over my fear of moths."

 

"I mean," Ned says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment for Peter, "You did almost die, what if that happens again?"

 

"Already died once, won't matter-"

 

" _Peter jesus-"_

 

Michelle just gave a deadpanned looked to the bickering teens, giving them a disappointed sigh. 

 

Spider-Man,  _afraid of moths._

 

 

_-_

 

Apparently, that wasn't the end of the punishment the class was receiving. What Mrs. Winton, the psychology teacher, forgot to mention was that  _yes,_ everyone has to present their essays and there is no ifs, and's or but's. Mrs. Winton might be the nicest teacher on campus, but she knows how to hit a sore spot in students. 

 

Presenting.

 

"Give a round of applause for Ben!" Mrs. Winton exclaimed, clapping her hands loudly. The whole class gave a half-hearted round of applause, which she lightly glared at the students. 

 

"Alrighty, next up is," Mrs. Winton says, looking down at an order of names written down on a sheet of paper. "Peter Parker." she gives a smile towards Peter. 

 

Peter gave a sigh, grabbing his essay papers, he pushed his chair back from the table, slowly getting up and walking towards the front of the room. Quickly looking over his essay to make sure everything was in order, he looked over at Mrs. Winton, who gave the 'ok' for him to work. He quickly glanced over at Michelle and Ned, who were hiding in the corner of the classroom. They both gave Peter a thumbs up. 

 

Peter took a deep breath. "My given topic was about moth's and how they help the environment, whether it be with humans, plants, animals-" Mrs. Winton's smile became a bit brighter. She knew she could count of Peter-

 

"Is what you'd expect me to say." Mrs. Winton blinked.

 

What.

 

"Oh my god." Michelle snorted from the back. Ned was muffling his laughter in his arms. The whole class gave Peter a confused look, everybody was now focused on Peter.

 

"You heard me right, everyone." Peter huffed out, "Moths should  _begone-"_

 

Mrs. Winton broke out of her confused tranced. "Peter, what-"

 

"They should just go extinct, damn it!" Peter exclaimed, cutting off his teacher. "I literally almost  _died_ because of a moth." The students broke out in a giggle. 

 

"And you know what, since we're on the topic of extinction," Peter says, "Mosquitoes! They  _deserve_ to be extinct."

 

" _Lord have mercy_." Mrs. Winton mumbled.

 

The whole class just gave a snicker at her reaction. One of the students stood up, screaming encouragement for Peter to continue. 

 

"You know what?" Peter clutched his papers, swinging them around in the air. "This five-page essay is all about how moths should go extinct, and that is the end of my presentation," Peter yelled out.

 

"This bitch empty,  _Yeet!"_

 

Peter's essay papers went flying out his hands, the papers scattering in all different directions. The whole class roared out in laughter. Mrs. Winton lightly banged her head on her table, which made the kids laugh even harder.

 

"So-" Peter innocently said, skipping over to his teacher's desk, shining her a bright smile. "Did I get an A?" 

 

 

-

 

 

     **iMessage**

**Today: 4:22 p.m.**

 

 

**(Pedro)**

** <So I didn't get that A, and I also have 2 week's worth of detention lol**

 

**(Jones finna steal your eyes for buttons)**

**< dumbass lmao**

 

 

 

**-**

 

**B o n u s  (:**

 

 

 

**(Nedders)**

**< Y'all already know I got an A+**

****

 

**(Jones finna steal your eyes for buttons)**

**< I fucking hate you all.**

 

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely terrified of anything insect, like deadass, but i'm mostly terrified of moths & mosquitoes 
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments so you should totally keep that up (;


	9. 4/20 blaze it fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/20 blaze it fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I only know these things because all my friends are potheads but me rhfirgukft
> 
> anyways happy 4/20 (;

"Maaaay, do we have any ring-pops left?"

 

May glanced up from her taxes, seeing Peter skip on out of the hallway and practically flew towards the kitchen to the pantry door. The pantry door gave a little  _bang_ as Peter grasped the handle and swung it open, immediately Peter began looking around the pantry like a crazy man. May gave a snort at the sight. "There should be a few left, why?" 

 

"I just need one for-  _ouch!"_ Peter exclaimed, rubbing his head on the spot where he was attacked by a can of peas flying towards his head. Peter looked up towards May and gave her a sheepish smile. 

 

"I'm proposing tonight!" Peter giggled, placing the can of peas back in the proper place, before grabbing the ring-pop he dropped in the process of protecting his head from the can of peas. May tapped her pen against her lips.

 

"Okay, have fun, Peter," May says, looking away from the teenager and continued on with her taxes. Peter walked over to May and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

"Bye May! Love you!"

 

"Love you too, Peter!" May yelled back. The front door closed with a loud bang, and the apartment went silent. May waited a few seconds before grabbing her and quickly dialing the first number of her contacts. It gave a couple of rings before the call came in.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Yeah, Stark. I think Peter's doing something stupid again." 

 

 

-

 

 

Michelle's Saturday's were nothing too special. She'd wake up at 8 a.m. and scroll through her phone for about an hour before getting up, taking a shower and getting ready. Throughout the morning she'd entertain her siblings when her dad slept on the couch from a long night of the graveyard shift while her mom worked till around 1 in the afternoon. Once her mother gets home, she'd head to the Queens Senior Center a few blocks down from her house and stay to help out with anything she can til around 4.

 

That is usually Michelle's Saturday. 

 

 _This_ Saturday was a bit different.

 

Peter decided to invite himself to Michelle's time with the senior citizens without giving her an explanation of why. Peter is a good kid and doing something like this whether it be with or with the mask is normal, but the fact that he just screams  _I'm going to do something stupid_ is just ringing in Michelle's head. 

 

And that is exactly what is happening. 

 

Currently, the old folks were playing a good old game of bingo. One of the workers stood on stage announcing the answers, a microphone in her hand to help some of the citizens hear. Michelle was in the middle of the room helping Miss Johson attempt to win a bingo. The poor lady somehow always manages to mix up the numbers so someone has to supervise her when she plays bingo so it could be fair for her. Peter on the other hand-

 

Well, he was currently missing. Michelle didn't think too much, probably thinking he got caught up with some of the other ladies in the lobbies and begin complementing him like they always do with young men. 

 

"B4." the young worker says, the mic giving a slight echo. The room rang in groans as some didn't get the exact number they wanted while some beamed. Miss Johnson gave a loud tsk.

 

"Damn game is rigged!" Miss Johnson says, crossing her arms across her chest. "Refund it, damn it!"

 

"Miss Johnson," Michelle calmly says, "You have it on your sheet." 

 

"Oh."

 

Michelle gave a chuckle. 

 

"Excuse me?" The young worker says, tapping on the mic. "Yes, everyone can I have your attention for one moment." Michelle's head shot up. 

 

"This young man here has an announcement to make." The lady says, gesturing to Peter who was walking onto the stage and towards the speaker. The lady hands Peter the mic, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Uh," Peter says, holding the mic towards him."Hello everyone." 'Hellos' rang through the silenced room. 

 

"I just wanted to say, that today i'm proposing to my platonic girlfriend."

 

What. Michelle's eyebrow twitched. 

 

"We're just totally platonic, nothing more, nothing less. This girl is my joint to my lighter, the wax to my pen." Peter ranted, clutching his hands to his shirt, letting out a sniff. A few of the ladies cooed at the message. "We've been through so much, and I can't just take it anymore." 

 

"Michelle!" Peter screamed out, kneeling down on the stage and shoving the ring-pop towards the roof. "Would you have the honor of 4/20 blazing it with me and platonically accept this proposal!" The whole room was silent, before it busted out in screams, all eyes now on Michelle, whose face was slowly turning red in embarrassment and anger.

 

"Answer him, darling!" An older lady says from the table next to her's. Michelle just looked at her.

 

Of course, she's going to say no.

 

 

-

 

 

In the end, she said yes.

 

The whole senior center began to peer pressing her into accepting his proposal that she just gave up and accepted, which brought a bunch of congratulations and blessing to the newly 'engaged couple.' After escaping the crowd, Michelle quickly walked over to Peter, who was waving his arms around like a fool to a group of ladies, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she dragged him away from the crowd before throwing him in an empty room.

 

"Peter fucking Parker, you have one minute to explain,  _now."_ Michelle hissed out, clenching her firsts. Peter shrieked

 

"H-Happy 4/20!" Peter quickly says, shrieking a bit louder now that Michelle was about to punch him. "C'mon Michelle you really don't need to punch me-"

 

"Your right, I fucking  _want_ to punch you-"

 

"B-But think about it, Michelle!" Peter yelped, dodging Michelle's fist from hitting his face, "Our anniversary in 50 years will be on 4/20/69!" 

 

_"You did all that to make that joke?!"_

 

"Michelle, you can't  _tell me it's not funny-!"_

 

 

-

 

 

"Whoa, what happened to you kid?" Tony questioned, opening the door a bit wider so the two teenagers could come through the door. Peter, who was currently sulking, was nursing an icepack to his arm, while Michelle had a big smirk plastered to her face. She gave a greet of acknowledgment towards May, who was currently ~~buring~~ cooking some pasta in the kitchen, before heading to the restroom. 

 

"Nothing, but why are  _you_ here, Mr. Stark," Peter grumbled, flopping himself on the couch. Tony nudged Peter's feet, indicating for him to move, which Peter complied. 

 

"Aunt hottie called me, she was worried you were doing something stupid,  _again."_  

 

"Please don't call me  _Aunt Hottie_ like I'm not here, actually  _never_ call me that." May deadpanned. Tony just shrugged. 

 

"Apparently, you were..proposing, kid?" Tony questioned. 

 

Peter gave a hum. "Yeah, I did to Michelle." 

 

Silence. 

 

"What," Tony says in a bland tone. May, from the kitchen, just gave a sigh, smacking her palm against her forehead. 

 

"Please explain Peter," May says, totally done with the situation. 

 

Peter just gave a shrug. "I saw this thing online-"

 

"Do you even like her?" Tony interrupted.

 

"Well, no its a  _joke-"_

 

"I'm so confused-" 

 

"Stark, maybe let Peter explain-"

 

_"God I should have just given her the weed brownies-"_

 

 _"Weed brownies?!"_ Both May and Tony screeched. 

 

 

-

 

"Hey Michelle, where's the ring?" Peter questioned, pointing towards the hand that was currently missing the ring-pop. Michelle looked down at her hand, before looking back up at Peter.

 

"I yeeted that shit out your bathroom window."

 

"Oh, you _bitch-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudo and comment you cuties (:
> 
> also the 4/20/69 joke I saw was on instagram (:

**Author's Note:**

> hey cuties leave a kudos for mwuah and a comment and yall will receive a cute ass pic of my rat dog.


End file.
